Talk:Alphabet Soup! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:CD1B:34A6:B0F:1313-20190131144141
' Perfectly Purple is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on November 12, 2013. Synopsis With a splash of purple and some help from his friends, Barney always finds ways to have a Tee-riffic time together. Barney and his friends plan a perfectly purple party for a friend, and with Barney's special magic, it becomes a purple party surprise for everyone! When Baby Bop, BJ and Riff reveal their inner artists in the park, they learn the most special art comes from the heart! When Riff's drumsticks go missing, Barney turns the search into a neighborhood around them. With parties, festivals, adventures and more, Barney and his friends show how colors make the world a beautiful place! Episodes *A Perfectly Purple Day (2003) *Arts (2006) *Neighborhoods (2006) Trivia *This is the third episode video not to have "I Love You" sung in the end.an style="font-style:italic;">'Most Huggable Moments' is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on September 17, 2013. Synopsis In this Super Dee Duper collection of the most huggable moments, Barney brings preschoolers on journeys big and small and reminds everyone that they're special just the way they are! Barney shows Ryan that he doesn't need to pretend to be someone else to be popular, and teaches Myra that her name isn't the only thing that makes her unique. He helps Baby Bop discover meaningful ways to be a good friend, and BJ and Riff give new meaning to the word teamwork. Come along for the most huggable, lovable, and memorable moments with Barney and his friends as they share, learn, and grow together. Episodes #Big as Barney (2007) #Separation (2006) #What's Your Name? (2007) #Differences (2006) #Full Team Ahead (2007) #Glad to Be Me (2006) Trivia *This home video is a sequel to Most Loveable Moments. *In the physical release of this home video, a bonus video of Dino-Mite Birthday was included. In fact, it was re-released. *This is the first time Riff appears on the video cover, since Let's Go on Vacation. He appears on the back cover. *The Season 11 episodes end credits have 2007, 2013 at the end.nds]. Plot Stella the Storyteller stops by and is anxious to tell Barney and the children a story about pirates. They all pretend to sail aboard a ship that takes them to a faraway island. Following the clues that Stella has prepared, they finally find the lost treasure! '''Theme': Boats, Imagination Stories: The Treasure of Coco Island Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Kathy *Min *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rub-a-Dub-Dub #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Let's Go on an Adventure #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #That's What an Island Is #Michael Finnegan #We Like Rocks #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The last appearance of Kathy as a regular cast member on the Barney & Friends television series. **The first time that Stella's story lasts throughout the entire episode. *The parrot in this episode was voiced by Carol Farabee and puppeteered by Ray Henry. *Starting with this episode, the song, "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" has five verses instead of four (the fifth verse is exactly the same as the first). International Edits *In dubbed versions, the song, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" was only sung for one verse. *In the Hebrew version, "Let's Go on an Adventure" and Michael Finnegan were not sung. an style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Sing & Dance with Barney' is a Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on January 12, 1999. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Jason and Min arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Hamilton) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and behind the scenes Trivia *This video marked: **The final video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next video, What a World We Share would feature a new one. **The first video to involve a cast reunion. **The final appearances of Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Jason. Min will make her last appearance again in "Dance with Me". **The first and only time, where Michael went up to the treehouse. **The only time where Jason and Michael appeared together. **Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. **Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs or traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes or Barney first generation songs or Barney & the Backyard Gang songs. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *Pictures from "Home Sweet Homes", "Doctor Barney is Here!", "A Very Special Delivery!", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Shawn & the Beanstalk" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear, Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *This video has a 2000 reprint and has The Wiggles music video "Romp Bomp a Stomp" and different Barney previews of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs and What a World We Share. Full Video 'Let's Go to the Moon ''is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 8, 2013. Plot Barney and his friends go on a outer space adventure. Educational Theme: Outer Space Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Jackie *Emma *Tracy *Marcos *Ben *Rusty *Mr. Moon Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Listen to The Night Time #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Star Light, Star Bright #Mr. Star #Just Imagine #Let's Go #The Rocket Song #Way Up in Outer Space #The Sun #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Mr. Moon #The Wonders of the Universe #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #Help Protect the Earth #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *The same spaceship that was used in Barney in Outer Space and Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure, returns in this video. *Mr. Moon also returns in this video.A Super-Dee-Duper Day! is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 6, 2010. Plot While in the park, Ben shows Emma a brand new toy remote-controlled helicopter he got. While showing her how it works, Barney arrives. Shortly after, Ben's toy helicopter gets out of control and it breaks. Ben claims that there is nothing more fun than flying his toy helicopter. While thinking of fun things to do, Barney brings up the time they had a Sports Day in the park ("A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure"). Then they talk about their favorite games/toys they like to play, and Barney says that his favorite toy to play with is a ball, and tells the story of how many of the balls disappeared in the park ("To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure"). In the end, Ben finds out there are more fun things to do than play with his toy helicopter. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) Series Cast *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) *Myra (Lexi Ten Napel) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Jill (Mikayla Abdalla) *Jill's Mother﻿ (Jacqueline Berner) *Fetch the Dog (Roo) *Sharon the Dog Owner (Carrie Brown) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Let's Go (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Games (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Way to Count (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") #You Can Count on Me (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #A Bright New Day (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #Let's Go (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #When You Have a Ball (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #People Helping Other People (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #Thinkety Think (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen arriving at the park. *Production for this video took place in 2009. *The Season 10 version of the Barney Theme Song was used in this video, since the sound effects can be heard of that particular version. Full Video